


After the War

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath, Amegakure, Comment Fic, Gen, Post-War, Prompt Fic, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amegakure starts to recover, but the scars of war are still present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic-promptly prompt: [Naruto, any hidden village, life of the ordinary people in a ninja village](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/62991.html?thread=2992143).
> 
> Disclaimer: All copyrighted settings and characters belong to their respective owners. I gain no profit from this.

It was starting to get better. People started to return home, or where they had been destroyed, new homes. Shattered lives were picked up, the pieces were glued back together, sometimes the glue stuck and sometimes it didn't, lives falling apart again like nothing had changed. They didn't know who had won the war but only that Hanzo had lost, and that the war had destroyed their country again. They braced for the inevitable bloodshed from the winning side, for the moment when they would be killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, for looking like an enemy. But the revenge crashed over them, the citizens, who didn't know about the power struggles of ninjas and by now knew better than to care about them, and it never drowned them.

People began to open their hearts again, slowly and cautiously. Each month the fear of coming home to bloodshed, feral ninjas killing their families, started to fade. Food started to appear again, there was more bread and sweets started to appear, like they hadn't in over twenty years of war. Children in the street were no longer automatically wandering orphans, though there were still plenty of those around. People smiled more but laughter was still rare. The scars on people's hearts were still there, the painful memories of those they had lost hadn't faded, it was all still raw under the surface but life was becoming more normal in Amegakure than it had been in living memory.

There were rumours, about an angel with paper wings to match the paper flower in her hair, serving the god that now ruled them, but the ordinary people didn't know what to think about such things. After the civil war, it was better not to. There was finally peace in Amegakure, fear of ninjas no longer dominated their lives, and kindness was finally starting to return. Rebuilding was what mattered.

But still. The rain that fell every Sunday, like divine clockwork, so thick and heavy even for the Rain Country, the rain that wasn't like any other rain, which sometimes fell for days for reasons unknown, seemed ominous. Nobody smiled on those days.


End file.
